


don't leave me locked in your heart

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Peter knows what he’s doing is wrong.





	don't leave me locked in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Can't Get You Out Of My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYANAvwvPBg)" by Kylie Minogue.
> 
> Set several years post-FFH. Vaguely. Anyway, Peter's an adult.

Peter knows what he’s doing is wrong. If harboring Venom is basically treason against Earth, then fucking it is a whole different crime. But it said it’s trying to reform, and—

“Stay still,” he cautions, goading his hips against the well Venom’s made of itself. The alien keens and grips his ass tighter, warm and wet along his cock. He feels its tongue flick the head. The veiled teeth.

“Be good,” he orders, reaching. Drool drips down his balls, drying sticky at his inner thigh. Tendrils twine around his wrist, insistent. They shudder when he leans down to kiss them.


End file.
